Opposite
by Pepe Le Pew
Summary: She's a high class beauty with two brothers. He's a low class nobody. So why does it feel like they belong? Drabbles - AU - NaruTema. I do NOT own Naruto. Complete
1. Temari

**I shouldn't be starting this...I should actually be working on the other one I submitted yesterday. But I could just leave this. This is almost the first fic so to say (I don't think I'm going on with the other one) that I'm doing about two characters from the series in a romantic relationship. I've never done that. I've always had the a Canon Character and an Original Character together. But anways, I'm rambling. This is a NaruTema fic. I just love that couple. I've never really been into NaruSaku (I don't get why she always has to try and knock his teeth out) and NaruHina just doesn't really work for me, he's way to loud and she's way to shy. But I like this pairing for some reason...don't ask me why cause I really don't know. **

**I'm starting to think my A/N is longer than the first chapter so.........................................................Enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

She was a respectable young woman from the upper class society. She had two younger brothers and went to a prestigious school. She had the perfect life…or as close to it as one could go. Her father was a bastard, but he was more at his high class company office than at home anyways. She was respected. She liked living the way she did. She wasn't going to deny that she was one of those sometimes spoiled brats. Why would she? She knew it was true. Of course she had her feet firmly glued to the planet but sometimes a girl just had to let go.

What she couldn't understand was, even after letting go, why her life still felt empty. Like she was missing something or someone, but she wasn't going to say that to anyone. It wasn't like they were going to care either way.

* * *

**So that's the first of the drabbles, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. Naruto

**Gah! I can't believe I made his longer than hers! Damn. Anyway, this is a really quick update...which would like not happen again. I'll try to update at least two to three times a week. Anyway, Enjoy and pleas reaview! **

**

* * *

**

He was loud, brass and annoying most of the time. And he didn't give a damn about what the people thought about him. He was his own person. Why should he care about what they thought? It didn't matter to him that other people didn't like him, or that he had grown up alone most of his life. He was in a normal high school and skipped school most of the time anyway. He believed in living in the moment. Whatever happened; happened.

He was a happy kid. He knew who he was and understood life…even if sometimes it didn't look that way. What he didn't understand was every time he saw her, his heart rate would speed up and he would get all sweaty palmed and felt really moronic and it didn't really matter that she wasn't even looking at him.

He was out of his league though. There was no way a chick like her was going to go for a guy like him. Not in a million years. So he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking he could get a girl like her. She was all glitter and diamonds; she was the things he couldn't afford.


	3. Not So bad

**I'm updating already. Contradicting myself. But I can't help it! I just realized that I can't keep anything in true drabble form. Which sucks. But at least they're all under a thousand words. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this one. And please review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Today wasn't a good day at all. Everything was falling apart and it just wasn't fair. She didn't understand how things could go so wrong after she woke up in a good mood. The worst of it wasn't that _two_ of her hair bands broke and caused her to have only _two_ tails and not her loved four. It wasn't the fact that Gaara was in one of his moods again either. The boy was bipolar at best, not that she didn't love him; on the contrary her youngest brother meant the world to her. He deserved to have someone love him, even if he didn't think anyone did. The worst of it all was that for the first time in her senior year she failed a test. Maybe it was karma biting her in the ass for something or the other.

"Well it can't get worst than this." She muttered to herself as she walked home from school. Stuffing the stupid test in her purse and hoping to forget about it and that she hadn't mentioned it at home. She did _not_ want to show this test to her father. A D wasn't something you showed to a very temperamentally unstable man. She sighed softly and held the purse loosely in her hand.

Temari was convinced that karma, fate or whatever had something against her. The minute she let her guard down some random punk ass idiot goes about running up next to her and grabbing her purse she had held loosely in her hand. A shocked shout escaped her.

"Hey! Stop that guy there!" She shouted, starting to take of the heels she had decided to wear to school that day. She ran better without them. She didn't get five steps in before a blond haired boy sent the guy to the ground. She assumed it was unintentional at best. The poor guy had just been walking in the same direction as which the idiot had been running, and from the looks of it had earphones in his ears so he didn't even hear her shout. She watched as he glared down at the idiot and quickly jogged up to them. Aiming a kick at the bastard's side for good measure and taking her purse.

"Thanks! I thought he'd get away." She said smiling slightly and glaring down at the man. It was an odd combination of facial expressions. It took her a moment or two to realize that the man was firmly pinned to the ground but a foot on his chest. She looked up again and found the boy on his phone, calling someone. The kid kept scowling though…at her…as if she personally offended him.

"Yes Hag! I wouldn't lie! Jeez, would you just send someone?" The kid finally sneered into the phone. He was either in a bad mood or just not in the mood for anything…which owes up to a bad mood. They stayed silent the whole time they waited for the police. The guy tried to get away once or twice but the boy would whack him over the head every time he tried. Ironically with the same purse he tried to steal.

"I'm Temari Sabaku." She said after the police took the man away and took statements.

"I know." He simply answered before starting to walk off. Temari didn't understand why she wanted to know this boy, she understood even less why she was following him.

"Really? How?" She asked, trying to keep her tone light and not giddy. Another thing she didn't understand. He sighed darkly and stopped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" He was defensive. She realized it rather quickly since it was the same way Gaara would act when he met new people.

"I want your name, and for you to accept my thanks and gratitude." She said after a long pause. She couldn't believe that she was so persistent about this towards a boy she didn't know. He apparently couldn't believe it either.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I never said I didn't accept your thanks and gratitude." He answered after another pause, longer than the first. She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. How about I buy you coffee for saving my purse?" She asked. He looked taken aback for a moment but then grinned a fox like grin at her. She found herself captivated by the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"I'll take you up on that if we trade if for Ramen and another time. I kind of have detention to get to." He said, putting his hands behind his head. His grin sent her thoughts into chaos.

"Ok, we can do that. What about tomorrow after school or do you have detention then as well?" She asked, sending one of her own grins.

"Nope, no detention. I'll see you at Ichiraku's then." With that he walked off leaving the flaxen haired girl stunned. For a minute she didn't know what to say but the realized they never worked out a time.

"Hey! Naruto, wait! What time?" She called and sighed in relief when he stopped and turned back to her.

"How about four?" He asked after thinking about it for a while. She smiled geniunly at him and nodded.

"See you then."

The day turned out better than she expected. Already the lonely feeling was going away. And that all because of a boy she didn't even know.


	4. Don't End

**A short one! The shortest of them all so far! I'm proud of myself, it's under a hundred words. I'm starting to believe I'm weird. Truly and utterly weird and insane. Anyway enjoy and review.  


* * *

**

For the first time he was enjoying time with a girl that wasn't his friend. She wasn't air headed, she wasn't boy crazy and she was great to talk to. Qualities he found hard to find girls. Most of them despised even even before meeting him. And yeah, he knew it was only because he saved her purse, but she wasn't sitting there looking all regal and in control of everythingh. She was enjoying it too.

They both were enjoying it. So much so that they didn't want it to end.


	5. Crushing

**Another one! I wrote these all on the same day. I'm having fun with this. I hope you guys all find it good or something. Enjoy and please review. **

**

* * *

  
**

She sat on her bed while they talked. Random things. For the last hour they might have been discussing something about music or movies. She couldn't really fathom why she would talk to a boy about what movies and music she liked, but there she was. It had been almost two weeks since the ramen thing. She couldn't believe that she was the one to ask for his number. He had been perplexed but smirked and handed it over and since then they would call each other every night. It was fun. She learned so much about him, gave so much about her away. The lonely empty feeling was finally moving away from her. And she couldn't help but think that it was Naruto's fault. The bright and loud blond was doing something to her.

She grinned to herself, listening to his voice on the other end. After all, the Sabaku family didn't normally say much. She was grinning for no other reason than having realized something, something important. She was crushing on the younger blond. She liked him.

And she didn't care what anyone else would say if they find out.


	6. It's a date

"Have you ever snuck out of that elaborate mansion of yours?" Naruto's question caught her off guard. Why would he ask her something like that? She was a respectable young woman who did nothing to anger her slightly (a bloody understatement) deranged father. Well maybe she had thought about it, but usually squashed the idea almost immediately, deranged father was nothing compared to bipolar over protective younger brother, or dolls (action figure and puppet as he says) crazy other brother. The very reason she was still to tell the family why she was actually smiling more often in the mornings. Well at least Gaara seemed pleased that she woke up like that, which was good enough for her.

"Uh…no, I have a slightly deranged family, if you know what I mean." She muttered softly. He grinned, nodding as if understanding. She wondered if that was even possible.

"'Course I know. You can't exactly sneak off at the orphanage without Iruka-sensei knowing." She stared at him for a moment, shocked at the casual revelation. "You want to try?" Temari snapped back to reality at the last question.

She couldn't tell why in hell she was feeling so brave but nodded none-the-less.

"Sure, why not." She answered. He sent her a sexy smirk. She was sure he didn't know what he was doing to her.

"Great, then Thursday night, you'll sneak out of the ho-mansion and I'll meet you at the curb. And then we'll go clubbing." He quickly stood up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Yeah, I think we'll make it a date." Before she could reply he was sprinting out of the park. Leaving a very stunned flaxen haired socialite behind.


	7. Gaara

**Happy belated Christmas! I wanted to make a slight change to the norm. In this Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are a triplet. They were born on the same day. January 19 (only Sabaku birthday I can remember) and their mom died in a car crash when they were four. Meaning Gaara had nothing to do with it. They have an older brother, Shukaku. Naruto's older brother is Kyuubi. But those two won't show up until way later. **

**And a special thank you to awesome-leaf-kunoichi for her reviews! I really appreciate it. This is a longer chapter just for you! Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto fiddled with the tie around his neck. He had humored Temari and used as little orange as he possible could. Which means only his tie is a bright neon color (isn't that so much better?). He loved being around the flaxen haired girl. He never had a dull moment while around her, he only wished that they could have kept the relationship as their secret. They have been dating for over a month now, all starting with the club. He grinned at the thought of the club.

_He watched with a silent smirk as a flustered Temari jogged up to the curb near her house. Trying hard to keep her breathing in check and not glare at him. He used that time to see what she was wearing and blanched, deciding that thinking any further about things would be a sever humiliation to him. She was dressed in a tight fitting strapless shirt that was tied tightly behind her back in a large blood red ribbing. The shirt was black and crisscrossed behind her back. She wore a dark purple pleated mini skirt and black pumps. She twirled around suddenly, a bright grin on her face. _

"_So? How do I look? This is alright for clubbing right?" Temari asked. He gave a low wolf's whistle._

"_We're going to have to take my baseball bat with us, beat the guys away. You look great." He answered holding his hand out and leading her towards his car (Iruka's, he told the older man that he had a date and therefore did technically not sneak out). _

_They arrived at the club fairly quickly (ignoring the fact that Temari pleaded with the blond dumbass not to go over speed limit) and went inside. He was almost surprised by the childish glee he saw on her face. She was staring at the people in awe, like she had never seen anything like this._

"_Never been to a party before?" He shouted over the music._

"_Of course I have, just not one like this!" She shouted in return. Soon after the two was dancing, grinding against each other and simply enjoying the night. Time seemed to have flown while they did their thing on the dance floor and soon enough it was close to three in the morning. Temari thanked her lucky starts that the next day (Friday) was a public holiday and that she didn't need to get up early. _

_She was surprised when he didn't stop at the curb again but actually in front of the house. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat._

"_Well I guess this is goodnight, I would have walked you up to the do…"Naruto didn't say anything else as he felt the soft mouth being pressed against his. It took him a minute but he returned the kiss eventually and grinned to himself when he heard her gasp slightly while he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. They broke away after a while, both flushed and breathing slightly harder._

"_I enjoyed tonight." She said brightly and opened the door._

"_So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" He asked, stopping her from climbing out. A pause followed his words, a rather long one._

"_Yeah, yeah that's exactly what it means." She answered, giving him one last chaste kiss before getting out of the car and quickly running up to the a vine plant that she could climb up to an open window. Naruto waited till after she disappeared through the window before driving away._

_Not even Iruka's scolding could ruin his brilliantly good mood. _

He figured he was really just humoring her in going to this charity benefit with her. He didn't like dress up and hated the idea of having to do so, but he liked Temari, a lot and would do anything to see her smile.

A few minutes after tying the tie again someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find a grinning Iruka standing on the other side.

"My, don't you look handsome? Maybe I should call Kakashi and have him take a picture of you like that and the young lady waiting downstairs." He could hear the teasing tone to Iruka's voice.

"Nah! We'll be late if we don't go now." He quickly excused and grabbed the tux jacket. He grinned to Temari as he walked down the stairs of the orphanage and couldn't help but do a wolf's whistle, just like their first date, at the black dress that tied around her neck and hugged her every curve. She greeted him with a soft kiss before leading him to a black limo. He groaned softly, once again wondering just why the hell he was doing what he was.

_A few hours later:_

He was enjoying himself. He found it surprising but he had been talking to a few of the men and could actually keep up with them, and once even corrected a man that reminded him heavily of one of Temari's brothers.

"Sorry to bother you all, but I'd like to kidnap Naruto now. Us kids are going to the room just over for a little fun of our own." Temari suddenly said next to him. She polite and yet she was firm with her words. He hadn't been so polite to most of the people. He allowed her to excitedly drag him away.

"This is usually the best part of the charity events. Most of us don't like hanging around the old people forever so since forever Sakura and Ino always arrange a back up party for us." Naruto glowered at her.

"Can't we go to a club or something, this suit is killing me." Temari only giggled and dragged him through the door and to the open space where a few of the kids already there was dancing. He barely moved to take her into his arms when a fist connected with the side of his face. Hard and fast. He stumbled slightly, but his tendency to get into fights kept him on his feet. For a moment he was disorientated and confused about his surroundings.

"Gaara! What the hell are you think…" He cut Temari's sentence off but slamming his own fist into the red haired teen's gut. By that time all of the other kids had their attention drawn to the two blonds and the red haired teen.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto shouted angrily, shaking his hand slightly. The other boy glowered at him and for a moment he couldn't decide what was worse. The stupid red head hitting him and most possible causing a bruise or the fact that he was hit by a guy who wore eyeliner more than his girlfriend did. He was starting to go with the last option.

"My problem is you, going near Temari and all that." He hissed dangerously. Naruto scowled at him and then suddenly smirked.

"You know him right?" He asked turning to Temari. A soft sigh escaped her. Apparently she should have known at least one of her brothers would have a problem with the blond next to her.

"Yeah, this is Gaara, my youngest brother. Over there is Kankuro, the younger brother," At the introduction the boy waved and smirked at him. "And guys this is my boyfriend, Naruto." She continued. Naruto smirked smugly at Gaara and wrapped Temari in a one armed hug, purposely…just to piss Gaara off.

Somewhere along the lines of letting Temari go and getting his ass kicked by a boy that wore eyeliner, Naruto came to realize that he liked Gaara. The guy wasn't afraid to say and do what he liked and that was the kind of spunk that Naruto liked in a person. Temari practically radiated with it…most of the time. And he couldn't believe he was saying it, but he liked fighting in the middle of a grand hotel. He didn't know when he was rather ruthlessly pulled off the boy, but he did know he got the last punch in. The two glared at each other for a moment longer, the whole effect ruined by bleeding mouths and bruised cheeks.

"If you don't stay away from her, you better take care of her." Gaara told him darkly. Naruto grinned brightly, putting his bruised hands behind his head.

"I never intended on doing anything else." He answered. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, for a formal greeting of sorts." He added holding his hand out towards the red head. A glance at Temari told him that she was waiting with baited breath just to see what happened, it seemed to him that Gaara's response was pretty important to her.

"Gaara Sabaku." The other replied eventually, taking Naruto's hand in a firm grip and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara."

Temari couldn't believe that two boys that were just trying to hit the living day lights out each other a moment ago were now actually having a civil conversation. It just didn't make sense to her. But then, she lived with her two brothers and father (her completely and utterly deranged family) and still couldn't figure out the male mind.

She figured it was better that way.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! And I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	8. Happy

**I am once again contradicting myself. Anyway. Kyuubi's mentioned! YAY, I just love these guys! A special thanks to all who have review, faved and alerted. You guys make my day! This is the first story of mine that has gotten well into 1400 hits and six review and three alerts. It may seem small, but this is a big thing for me....like really big! Thank you to everyone! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Temari knew immediately who was at the door. The insistent ringing could only mean one person. She quickly got up, sprinting past her four brothers and yanked the door open. As soon as she stepped outside she was lifted into the air and spun around, causing her to let out a soft shriek from shock. Naruto's grinning face came into view a few moments later. He set her down and bounced around her, making her feel dizzy.

"Naruto! Slow down, what happened?" She couldn't help but smile at his antics. He stopped for a moment and grinned brightly at her. She felt herself melting in the onslaught but kept his gaze.

"I finally get to go and live with my brother!" He cheered. Temari remembered Naruto telling her once about Kyuubi. She hadn't met him yet, but she hoped to do so some time. Kyuubi was, according to Naruto, the opposite of the bright bubbly blond. He was cold, distant and something of a prodigy. Naruto said that none of those things mattered because he cared for his brother and once Kyuubi could get enough proof of a stable home, Naruto could go live with him. She assumed that Kyuubi had finally come through on what the state wanted. The older man had needed a stable job (he became a doctor), his own home and a car. Temari smiled at him.

"Congratulations. Sad though, I think Iruka-sensei's going to miss you." She said pulling him into a tight hug.

"I can get my own car now too! And then we can go on lots of dates!" He said kissing the side of her mouth. She laughed and kissed him full on the mouth. He was twirling her around again, never once breaking from the kiss. Someone cleared their throat behind them but they ignored them.

"You're happier than I have seen you in a long time." She murmured against his lips. He kissed her again and smirked.

"I am. But I want you to be happy too."

She was the happiest person on the planet she could currently think of. She loved seeing her blond sunshine happy. It made a warm feeling swell up inside of her, made her feel like there was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to worry about. Made her feel like she never ever had to feel alone again.

"I am happy. You make me happy."


	9. Afraid

**KYUUBI YAY! He's in her. And he speaks! Shukaku too, but he only makes an appearance. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kankuro sprinted down the hall away from the kitchen. He could hear his sister hot on his trail and it wasn't long before he was tackled to the ground by the flaxen haired beauty. Apparently she wasn't going to let him have the last strawberry pop tart even if it killed her. They continued to wrestle about from the pop tart, neither noticing that the discarded candy was being picked up by the youngest Sabaku before it was too late. The sound of the pack tearing was what brought them out of their raving war. Gaara smirked as he took a bite and walked back to the living room, plopping himself down next to a cracked up Shukaku. They glared at the sandy haired bastard and his red headed carbon copy. The only thing stopping the two Sabakus to glare their brothers to death was the bell ringing. Shukaku was the one to get up and go get it.

"Hallo, I'm looking for Temari Sabaku." A deep rich voice said. Temari glanced at the other two before all three of them silently and respectfully (sprinted straight to the door and accidently crashed into Shukaku) walked to the door.

"I'm Temari." She said quickly. The man standing before them was around ten years older, in his late twenties with russet brown hair that had a reddish shine to it and dark hazel eyes that glowed red.

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki and I…Naruto was in an accident." He finally muttered. His tone changing to dark and dangerous. Temari didn't care what he sounded like, didn't care who he was, only one thing stuck in her head.

Naruto was in an accident.

She felt herself sink to the ground. She heard Kankuro shout her name. She heard the shocked gasp from Gaara. She heard the worried growl from Shukaku. She could see the cold pained emotion behind Kyuubi's eyes.

She couldn't remember getting to the hospital. She couldn't remember being allowed into his room. She hated seeing her blond sunshine all bruised and bandaged. He was sleeping. She tried to keep the tears back. His best friend was sitting opposite her. His arm in cast. Kiba wasn't looking at her, just kept staring at Naruto.

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had done during the drive over. She absentmindedly saw her brothers and Naruto's enter the room. A few of her friends was with them.

"We were going home from school, after soccer practice. Green light, crossed and a drunk slammed at a too high speed into Naruto's side of the car." He murmured. She didn't know who pushed the chair under her; she just felt her knees sagging again. The silence reigned supreme in the room.

"We're being worried for nothing. The Dobe will last. I mean he's dating Temari, what's his chances of not surviving?" Sasuke snorted. A soft chuckle escaped Kyuubi.

He could tell by the look on Temari's face.

_They've never been more afraid of loosing a loved one than at this moment._


	10. Dense

**I couldn't help it! He's half way an idiot after all. Anyway thank you to all of you who reviewed so far. And especially to awesome-leaf-kunoichi. I'm glad to have someone who review as often as you do. And I'm glad that you like my story, so thank you very much!**

* * *

He was terribly dense. Her blond haired boyfriend was terribly dense. And surprisingly she was glad about that. Sure she felt bad for a few moments after she got over the initial feeling of 'Touch my boyfriend and I will hack you to pieces' but she couldn't be happier about Naruto's dense-ness.

She felt bad for Hinata…but then she felt bad for Kiba (Naruto's best friend) as well. She also wished she could kick Gaara's ass for pointing it out….because now every time she saw Hinata all she saw was a potential threat to her relationship.

Hinata was also dense – or just too in love with another girl's boyfriend – because she didn't see Kiba's flirting. She could see that it hurt the dog loving boy and knew Naruto also saw it. The blond had asked her if she knew why Kiba (she became pretty good friends with Naruto's best friend after meeting him) felt hurt.

She didn't tell him.

Temari sighed slightly as Hinata walked into the hospital room. Naruto was yet to be released. She watched as the girl's face lit up at the smile Naruto gave her and how Kiba's darkened slightly. Even if Kiba did know that Naruto would never do anything to purposely hurt him, it stung like nothing else.

And the bastard was too dense to realize it.


	11. Free

**I just love Neji! He's awesome...but I love Gaara more! Enjoy all!**

**

* * *

**If he wasn't all bandaged up he would have seriously hurt the black haired bastard in front of him. He was annoyed beyond what was normal for him and Temari wasn't there to shoo the damned boy away. Blabbing on about Fate and Branch house crap like that. How in hell was he – who was none other than mostly stupid Naruto – supposed to understand what all that caged bird shit meant?

"Oi! Oi! Stupid! Shut up for a moment, you're giving me a headache." The boy fell silent with a huff. Not use to people speaking to him that way. Naruto took a deep breath and used his good arm (his unbroken arm) to rub at his temple.

"Why, in all the good things on earth, don't you just set yourself free? Eh? Wouldn't that just be easier than to keep going on about Fate this and Branch house that and Caged bird crap this all the time. Damned birds have beaks and sometimes they can peck at the little door of the cage and get out." He said darkly. For the sake of sanity he ignored the presence of every other set of eyes on him, staring at him like the world was coming to an end.

Maybe it was, Naruto wasn't supposed to say useful things.

"Because Destiny did…" The last part of Neji Hyuuga's sentence died in a pain punch to his face. Mentally Naruto cheered, he wasn't going to be the only one with a bruised up face.

"SHUT UP! GEEZ! I'm in enough pain as it is, don't go giving me a damned headache! Listen and listen well idiot. You make your own destiny! As long as you believe that God is there to help you, you will be fine. Your life is not dictated by your uncle! He can't tell you to become a businessman if you want to be a goat ok?" Let us all conveniently ignore Naruto's weird way of saying things.

"Ok for get the goat comment, but you get my point right?" Naruto continued. His normally sky blue eyes dark with annoyance.

"Yeah, I think so." Neji muttered and smiled slightly.

"Ok good, now I will have Temari convince Gaara to brutally murder you for giving me a headache." Naruto was conveniently using the fact that he was in the hospital, had a over protective girlfriend (not that he minded) who just happened to have a very bipolar brother to his advantage.


	12. Best friends

**I have actually no idea why I made Kiba Naruto's best friend. Well, actually, I think he would have made a better best friend than Sasuke did. Stupid bastard betraying Naruto like that! It's mean...who would willingly betray Naru-kun? So ya. I'm rambling. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Kiba grinned like an idiot as he and the blond ran onto the soccer field. It had been almost two months since they last played and was lucky enough to be even considered for the biggest game of their high school careers.

After the game (which they won! Konoha public school won against Sand Academy for the first freaking time!) they met up with the disgruntled bunch from Sand. Even Gaara looked pissed that Sand had lost. Sand Academy was after all a prestigious school and all the rich ass uppity brats went to school there. Which meant it was all of their newly acquired friends. The two just grinned smugly at them before slinging their arms around each other and loudly singing their school anthem. Very off note and in the worst tone possible, but still proudly singing.

Kiba grinned mentally. For no romantic relationship would they break their friendship. Not matter who that girl was. Especially not if she was the heiress to some rich fortune.

Best friends stick together after all!


	13. Happy Birthday

**I'm not too happy with this one. But I couldn't figure out a way to do it differently. So yeah. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"_Tem-chan!"_ Naruto cheered over the phone. Temari sighed dejectedly. Not because of the nickname, but because of what it stood for.

"All right…why won't you be able to make our date?" She asked instead of greet him in return. She heard him laugh nervously. Well she would have done so as well if it was her. If she didn't love him as much as she did, she would have put Gaara on him…which reminded her, she still needed to go pick him up from basketball practice, him and Kankuro both.

"_Kyuubi promised to spend the day with me, and I couldn't refuse. Sorry Temari."_ He hung up before she could make a reply. She glowered at the phone before brutally stuffing it back into her purse and stalking off towards her car. When the boys entered the car they could tell she was pissed…beyond it. Silence reigned over the small confined space while Temari drove (well over the speed limit as well) towards the red light. Gaara was silently willing the thing to turn green before they reached it…he was not comfortable with the idea of his head becoming acquainted with the back of Temari's seat.

"Uh…are you ok, Temari?" _Such a good question, Kankuro, why not just ask her if she's PMSing,_ Gaara thought sarcastically.

"No! I am not ok! He promised! I mean how can he just go and blow me off like that?! I'm his GIRLFRIEND for Pete sake. I thought he loved me, but nooooooooooo, he'd much rather spent time with his brother than me on my BIRTHDAY!" She shouted as the car screeched to a halt in front of the massive Sabaku manor. Gaara sighed. He hoped the Bastard at least called to say happy birthday. And it wasn't fair that she would go off on them about it when it was their birthday as well. They slowly walked behind her as she stormed up to the house, inserted her key and pushed the door open. They entered together (the door being big enough to allow all three of them to move through it.)

The first thing they noticed was lots and lots and lots of different colors. Heck of a lot. The next was noise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!" To be specific.

"So I promised to spend the day with Kyuubi, because Shukaku said he would personally kill us if we missed your birthday…but then I remembered Temari's birthday is the same day as the Gaara and Kankuro's and I told him he was stupid for thinking we'd miss it in the first place." Gaara glanced sideways at the speech the blond idiot gave and mentally face palmed. Temari's eyes were glistening with tears and he could almost imagine the sparkles and hearts around her head.

"Aw Naruto!" She shouted. Apparently forgetting that it was also Gaara and Kankuro's birthday.

"I am not going to run to him like that." Kankuro stated huffily.

Gaara was going to kill them if they expected that from him.


	14. Family

**This is the longest chapter I have written, that almost nothing has been said in! I'm also very proud of this chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Kyuubi silently watched as Naruto struggled with his homework. The boy reminded him of their father. He often wondered what Naruto would have been like if their parents hadn't died. If Naruto had gotten the chance to know them like he had. It still hurt to think he got to spend nine years of his life with their parents and Naruto barely got a week. He hated admitting it, but he was glad Naruto hadn't been in the car at the time of the accident. He didn't think he would have been able to take loosing his baby brother as well.

They had been staying with Kakashi-niisan, Iruka-niisan and their mom. Kakashi and Iruka were bothly only a few years older than him. And somehow Kakashi just loved rubbing that into his face. Kyuubi could remember when they played games which involved running, tagging or tackling that he often tagged or tackled Kakashi harder than he would have Iruka. They were his family. When he finished school and went to study for a doctor he hated himself for leaving Naruto in that hell hole, Iruka called work. He assumed that Naruto and himself was the reason Iruka went to work there in the first place. Kakashi joined later, but only half the time Iruka did. He was a cop after all and couldn't spend all his time in the same place as his brother and 'brothers'.

Kyuubi didn't complain too much. Mrs. Hatake helped out with paying what he couldn't pay and the rest was paid by the Harvard scholarship he had. He had promised himself from the day his parents died that he would give Naruto a better life, even if it meant working three jobs, go to school, keep good grades, go to university, follow all the crap the government wanted him to follow and miss most of his brother's life, he was going to give Naruto a better life. He was grateful for his two older 'brothers', they took care of the blond when he couldn't. He knew well enough that Naruto also saw those two as his older brothers. So technically they were four boys in the family.

He couldn't remember why he denied Mrs. Hatake's offer of staying with them. He didn't really care to remember. They ate at her place every Sunday and the one time - last week - Naruto took Temari along, she practically squealed in delight. Only to turn around with a scowl and as the other three boys when they were going to get a girl friend. She was purposely conveniently forgetting Kakashi's relationship with ('The Torture Hag' as Naruto calls her) Anko. Kyuubi did not care to know what those two did when they were alone together. Iruka was dating the kindergarten teacher at the school he taught history and language at - Kyuubi was convinced that Iruka had a work obsession.

He remembered only one argument he had had with his two older brothers. Naruto had been nine years old and playing in the park with Kiba (He couldn't believe those two were still friends...since they were five. He couldn't think of any relationship he had had that last twelve years. Other than the ones he had with his family). He had been glad the blond wasn't around when he told them he was going to America to study for a doctor. He couldn't remember when it turned into a shouting match. All he could remember was Naruto say: 'We'll be alright, you just go and make your dreams come true.' That was the end of that argument and no one brought it up again. When Naruto showed up, he couldn't fathom. He did remember the part where he heard Iruka comforting _his_ (all though he does acknowledge Kakashi and Iruka as his older brothers) baby brother. And he knew he wouldn't go in there to tell him it would be alright.

He remembered the first time Naruto got seriously hurt. It was nothing compared to the car crash a few months back. Apparently Naruto and Kiba had been going back to Kiba's from the grocery store. It was a 24/7 shop and they had wanted lots and lots of candy for their sleep over. The only place he slept over in, was the intensive care unit of the hospital. Both boys had been there. Some addict had attacked them and ended up shooting them. He had panicked so much that he forgot to run away and instead called the hospital and cops. Unfortunately both boys had been shot in rather critical places.

Kyuubi had convinced himself that Naruto and Kiba both had guardian angels who were seriously in love with them. He wasn't as scared of his fourteen year old brother dying then. When the car accident happened he was terrified that the guardian angel had had enough of Naruto and had left him all on his own. Apparently he was wrong.

He knew one thing for certain. One thing he knew very clearly. He loved his family with all his heart and would do anything for them. Truly and utterly.

"Hey, you need help with that?"

"Why must it take you three kazillion years to ask in the first place?"


	15. Together

**Don't ask, I don't know where this came from! I was just inspired. And it shows I'm not dead! Ahh, I'm sure most of you are dissapointed in me! I haven't updated in so long!**

**

* * *

**He's kissed her many times. But never like this. Never like he felt he was a man dying of thirst and she was the only water he could find. He's never felt like he was boiling for the inside. He was almost certain she was the only one that could make the heat go away.

It didn't matter that they were slowly loosing their clothes, it didn't matter that they were alone in the house, it didn't matter that there could be consequences. All they cared about was each other, the way it felt when they touched, when they kissed. All that mattered was that she stopped him from dying of thirst.

All that matter was that they were together.


	16. Pain

**Another chapter. Concentrates on Gaara and Temari. But damn do I feel bad. I've never written anything like this chapter before. So please tell me if I did good...bad. **

**

* * *

  
**

Temari sat on her bed, her hands were shaking and her face tear stained. Gaara wasn't one to pry, it was her business, but he didn't like seeing her in this way. He hated seeing his sister cry. He got along with her best. He closed the door behind him. She didn't hear him knock, nor was she acknowledging his presence. He slowly walked towards her, kneeling in front of her with his hands on her knees, watching her. He kept silent, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

It took her a complete twenty minutes to realize he was there. And even then her reaction shocked him. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He was trying to ignore the fact that breathing was becoming impossible. He didn't understand. She was one of the strongest people he knew, one of the strongest people he had ever seen. She had been the one hold him when their mom died. She had been the one to tell him that it didn't matter what he dressed like, or what he acted like, it mattered about who he was. And now she was crying like she was trying to fill rivers. He slowly responded to the hug, wrapped his arms around her and slowly rubbed them up and down in a comforting manner. Or what he hoped was a comforting manner. It seemed like forever before she stopped crying. And even then silence reigned supreme in the room. She had curled herself up on the bed and made Gaara sit cross legged next to her.

"How am I going to tell him?" She whispered softly, sniffling softly again. He didn't answer. He didn't even know what she was talking about. "How am I going to tell Naruto?" He was getting truly curious and Gaara didn't do curious. He did blunt.

"Tell him what?" He asked. Temari's gaze swiveled to him, lingered of him for a few moments before turning away and mumbling something into her pillow. Gaara frowned, not having heard what she had said. "I didn't quite catch that." He murmured. He watched as she took a deep breath and sat up. She glanced at the door and then looked at him.

"I was pregnant." If he was anyone else he would most likely have yelled at her. He wasn't anyone else and just slowly let her words sink in. He narrowed his eyes, a dangerous look crossing them. One that made her flinch and scoot back slightly.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, cry or kill Naruto. His eyes widened when her words fully sank in.

"Was?" He asked. He hoped that what he thought wasn't what happened. That it was a natural reason.

"Dad found out." She whispered, looking down at her shaking hands. Gaara frowned slightly, his own hands clasping into fists. By quick calculations it would have been around a month after the child was conceived, which meant that it was around a week ago that Temari had suddenly disappeared from the house. The only explanation they had gotten was a trip for some sport Temari didn't do. "He told me he didn't want a scandal. Told me I was to get rid of it. Said I didn't have a choice in the matter. He called the clinic while I was standing there." Gaara's fists tightened even more. Naruto had asked him why Temari hadn't spoken to him. Why Temari was avoiding him this last week. Temari was either ashamed, or afraid. He was going to go with the latter. "I was in too much shock…I didn't even put up a fight." She whispered, hands clenched, but still shaking.

Gaara surprised even himself when he hugged her again. Surprised himself when he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. The urge to brutally kill Naruto wasn't there anymore. And even if it was it was strongly overpowered by the one to kill his own father. He didn't know exactly when she became a dead weight in his arms, but he simply tucked her into bed and silently walked out of the room. He ignored his two brothers and father and simply walked to the phone. Dialing a number he couldn't remember the reason for remembering.

_"Yo?"_ Naruto's voice was as cheerful as always and it almost broke his heart to think about how he would react to the news. He didn't really care if Temari didn't want to tell him tomorrow, but he was going to force her to tell the blond.

"It's Gaara. You should come over tomorrow, around three." He didn't wait for a reply, simply hung up and went to his room.


	17. Restraint

**And the next. Special thanks to all of you have reviewed, put this on your favorites and alerts. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

* * *

He had never been good with restraining himself. Kyuubi once told him he had the same amount of self control as the demon fox Kyuubi was named after. He, however much people claimed that he was, was not stupid. He didn't think beating the senator to a bloody pulp would do him any good. The knowledge didn't make the urge go away.

He had been mad at Temari for about five seconds. Truly, genuinely pissed off at her. Angry that for more than three weeks she would talk to him; smile; laugh and think with him and not tell him. Not even making a hypothetical about it. The only reason he had stayed seated was because Gaara had told him – with a rather dark and menacing look – that if he left before she finished he would die. He knew that she was waiting for a reply, knew that his silence of almost ten minutes was killing her, and knew that he still loved her. He didn't blame her. She hadn't made the decision. He figured she had been in too much of a daze to really know where she was being taken.

Naruto's hands clenched harder and he wondered just how he fast and painfully a man could be killed in the shortest amount of time. He finally looked at Temari, having stared at the poster covered wall behind her for the whole time. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her face stained with fallen ones. He unclenched his fists and stood up from his place on her desk. He dropped down onto the bed next to her and pulled her into a slightly awkward hug.

"I'm angry that you didn't tell me. I pissed that he made you do something you didn't want, but I'm not going to stop loving you just because something didn't work out our way. Even if it was by accident and totally unplanned." He told her, kissing the top of her head. She smiled sadly at him for a few moments before returning the hug. "By the way, do you think I would go to jail if I accidently killed the Senator?" She chuckled then. Softly at first before laughing. He had a feeling that this is what was called hysterical, because soon after she started laughing she was crying. He did what he could, he comforted her while she cried.

When he left later that day, and accidently walked into the Sabaku elder, it took everything he had in him not to punch them man into next year. He greeted him with a curt and cold 'hallo' and walked out. Fists clenched and shaking slightly as he tried to keep calm.


	18. Left Out

**I'm back! This chapter is dedicated to **awesome-leaf-kunoichi**! She was in the insperation behind this. Said I left Kankuro out of most of it and that he deserved screentime to! And she's absolutely right! So this is for her and Kankuro! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Kankuro sighed softly. He silently sat watching as Gaara and Temari argued in hushed whispers. He wondered if they realize that they were leaving him out of things again. He could remember a time before when he wasn't left out of things. Where they were the Sabaku triplets or the Sand Siblings. Now it was Gaara and Temari. He didn't really exist anymore. Not that he blamed them. They were both exceptional students and athletes. Gaara was top of his class and most likely to be valedictorian at the end of the year and packed a brutal punch of the basketball court. Temari was a straight A student, never missed a class and played tennis like no one's business.

He was Kankuro. He didn't get straight A's and could only dream of being the valedictorian at the end of the year. He didn't play sports but did art. From puppets to painting, whatever piqued his interest, he stayed out late and snuck back in and could remember only one time Temari came in later than him. This just happened to be shortly after she started dating Naruto. After that she never really snuck out again. Kankuro had always thought he was the mellow kid between the three of them.

Valedictorian or not, Gaara got into more fights at school and out of it than half the neighborhood together and Temari had a brutal temper. Kankuro frowned, the whispers had started to get harsher and most likely colder on Gaara's part. Temari following right back with her own insults he assumed.

When they were still just the Sabaku family and not the family of Konoha's Senator, things had been different. The three of them told each other everything. All four of them had leaned towards their mom. Karura had been a whole lot more fun than their father who was continuously running around for his campaign. Annoying as it was to never have their father around, it couldn't have been better to have his brothers and sister around. The bastard gained office when they were ten years old. He had been Senator for last seven years of their lives.

The first three years wasn't so bad. A lot of public meetings and all that crap. But it was ok, cause mom was there to make everything ok. Of course the Sabaku family couldn't have a normal time. No. It just wasn't written in the books of natural law that way. All hell had to break loose at some point in life and it happened when they were fourteen, Shukaku had been twenty-four. Gaara had wanted to go to the mall. Kankuro knew, mainly because they had been told; that their father favored Shukaku. Their mother had never played favorites, that was probably way they tended to want her around more than their own father. But Gaara wanted to go to the mall that day. Not that he would normally just up and go to the mall, but he needed supplies for school. So their mom went with him.

Neither of the two had accepted the offer for bodyguards. Karura had said it cramps one's style. That same day she took a bullet that was meant for Gaara. She died during surgery. After that nothing was the same. Temari had become Gaara's personal fusser, Shukaku had started to take care of them and their father blamed him for their mother's death. And Kankuro was left out of it all. In the beginning it wasn't on purpose, more in an 'I need time to myself' kind of sense, but after that they all just assumed he needed time to himself. He sighed and narrowed his eyes slightly at them, wondering if he should just tell them how he felt. He made a quick decision against that. Gaara wasn't tolerant or stupid things. And he was pretty sure he fell under that category.

He sighed again and got up from the couch and left the room. He missed the concern etched into their faces as he walked away from the living room.


	19. Opposite

**Houston! We have Shika! Finally! I can't believe I forgot the guy earlier! You just gotto love Shika. Lazy and all that. Also I have fixed the little mishap. In the chapter Best friends I said Konoha Highschool is Konoha...which is all good and well but I said Suna Highschool -**** which is the opposing school to Konoha and also the prestigious Academy where all the rich kids go - I called Sand...I fixed that, it is now called Suna, as it should be. Thanks to** **awesome-leaf-kunoichi for pointing that out earlier, finally fixed. (As I have said) Lol, Enjoy all. **

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru watched at the clouds slowly drifted away. He almost snorted in amusement when a cloud that oddly looked similar to Temari drifted down its path in the sky. He frowned slightly. It had been ages since he last talked to his thrice (or was it eleven times) removed cousin. He couldn't remember the last time he played a game of shogi or go with her. Maybe seeing her cloud twin was some sort of sign. A sign saying 'Get off your lazy ass and call her'. But signs are troublesome, and so is Temari. Everything is troublesome. Which includes the blond brat his oh so loveable cousin is currently dating.

He still couldn't understand how Temari could stand the troublesome blond. Granted, he was a nice guy, trustworthy and could lie to your face even if he tried, but he sucked at anything school related. Of course he stood in line to get one hell of a soccer scholarship along with Kiba. He could still remember the game where Konoha kicked those Suna bastards' asses and all because of a blond and his best friend who had been in one of the worst car accidents he's ever heard of only two months earlier. (That's a lie; some people have died in car accidents, so he was only exaggerating a little...) Shikamaru sighed. But naturally Naruto had to be troublesome.

Shikamaru knew that Temari would see his dad maybe once a week to talk about things. Ever since a month ago that she got pregnant and all. But if he thought about it Temari could be just as troublesome as Naruto. Two troublesome blonds in love. Cute. He still thought she should never have told him. Two straight weeks Naruto was more volatile than Gaara on crack. (Let us all ignore the fact that Gaara would most likely kill him for even thinking such a thing) Naruto was volatile enough to have Gai-sensei - one of the most lenient teachers Konoha will ever see - forced him to join the karate team with Lee so he could punch a bag rather make a student his punching bag. Shikamaru laughed to himself, ignoring the looks his father was giving him from inside the pool.

They were like the same word with two different meanings. Loud, brass, blunt and unprofessional described Naruto to a T. Temari wasn't **as** loud or brass, she was subtle and professional. Same word, different meaning. Perfect for each other.

The brunette smirked suddenly, a rather vicious look coming into his eyes. He knew one thing Gaara wasn't going to be all that nice if Naruto breaks Temari's heart. Granted he wouldn't be very nice either and he was the blond haired boy's tutor after all.

"Stop day dreaming about my relationship." Shikamaru jumped a little at the amused female voice behind him. Glancing over the back of his pool chair he found his three cousins. He was slightly surprised to see Kankuro as the guy didn't usually come along on visits.

"I wasn't day dreaming jack squat about anything your involved in, troublesome woman. Hey guys. How've you been Gaara? Kankuro?" The two nodded their greeting but didn't answer, Temari only laughed brightly. Shikamaru smiled. He had missed that sound. "What brings you all here anyway?" He asked. Temari shrugged and dropped down next to him while Gaara and Kankuro silently sat down on the other side.

"Oh you know…I came to tell uncle Shika that I won't need his help anymore. I think I'm ok now. You know?" She asked. Kankuro fidgeted next to the chair. Shikamaru still couldn't believe that they had only recently told him exactly what happened, poor Naruto had a blue eye for a week.

"Right. Troublesome, now you get to spend even less time around here playing go or shogi. Hey, Kankuro, you'll play with me right?" The boy snorted.

"I don't have the patients for those games of yours, they annoy me." The other answered. Shikamaru chuckled heartily and grinned at his thrice (or eleven times) removed cousins. From all his family members (removed or not) he liked these guys most. They were all the exact opposite of each other, but also the exact same.

And he never thought that they would take to Naruto as they had taken to him. And he was glad they did. The blond needed stability and they needed instability (and not in the form of Gaara's bipolar insanity either).


	20. Stupid

**This will seem completely out of plot or whatever, but it is needed for later on. So read and enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto cringed at the loud knocking on Temari's front door. They were supposed to be studying for one of the last exams of their high school careers and someone was daring to disturb them. Of course Shikamaru loved the disturbance because it gave him the option of being lazy again. Gaara was the one that stood up and Naruto felt terribly sorry for anyone disturbing his study time. The last person that did so was still bruised…he would know. It was him.

Naruto watched in confusion as a girl bounded into the room. Gaara following a few steps behind her with an impassive scowl on his face, something the older boy's face told Naruto that something about the girl bothered him. He had never met her before but Shikamaru groaned softly as if she was the bane of his existence. Temari smiled brightly at her and Kankuro disappeared off to the kitchen. It seemed half the people in the room, (all actually…only one that didn't seem to have a problem was Temari) didn't like her all that much. Temari got up and gave her a hug in greeting.

"Ryu! What are you doing here?" Temari asked, the girl just grinned brightly and held out her hand. Naruto got up to look at her hand as well, wondering what could be on it that would be so interesting. A single silver band sat around her finger. Dead in the centre was a diamond sided by two pink stones on each side…she was wearing an engagement ring. Temari studied the thing with deadly precision, as if contemplating to say something. The blond didn't get it. Why would she be wearing an engagement ring? "Ryu…why are you wearing an engagement ring?" Temari didn't seem to get it either, but the two remaining boys both looked confused. Or as confused as an impassive and bored expression would allow them to look.

"Geez Tema-chan, why do you think I'm wearing an engagement ring?" Ryu answered smugly. She dropped herself onto the couch and crossed her jean clad legs over each other and placed her folded hands in her lap. Temari frowned.

"You're eighteen, Ryu," Temari started.

"So? We love each other; we're getting married in December, a few weeks after the exams end." Gaara scoffed and walked out of the room, not a minute later his bedroom door slammed shut with enough force to shake the house. She glanced up at the roof, a confused look on her face. "What's crawled up his ass?" She muttered. Temari said nothing, but if Naruto didn't know Gaara like he did, he would've thought the red haired bastard liked the girl sitting in front of him.

"More like who's gotten under his skin?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, Naruto flashed him a confused look.

"You think this is wise? You really want to go through with this?" Temari asked, studying the brunette carefully. She narrowed her green eyes at them for a moment before sighing annoyed.

"Of course I'm sure! Kuruzaki-kun is a nice guy." She answered cheerily. Temari scowled.

"You've known him for less than six months and you're already jumping the wagon? Are you knocked up?" She asked crossing her arms. Ryu blanched and glared at her.

"I'm not, I just want to spend the rest of my life with a guy that'll treat me right. You're not going to change my mind Temari." Her voice was firm and stern. She had made up her mind and even Naruto could see that. He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, silently ignoring Kankuro who was standing against the wall out of sight on the kitchen's side.

"Then congratulations. I hope you guys really are happy." Temari said sincerely. Ryu smiled, got up and hugged the flaxen haired female again.

"Thanks for pretending you're happy for us, Tema-chan." And with that she left the house.

"She's making a stupid mistake." Shikamaru concluded as Kankuro stepped into the living room and Gaara came back down.

"Course she is. She's been making them since grade school, I doubt it's going to change now. But I don't think she's going to get married in December." Temari murmured sitting down in front of her books again. Naruto shook his head, he might not know her, but he could see a determined person when he saw one.

"I think she was serious. Very much so." He answered before sitting down again. Gaara didn't comment, just scowled at his math book before turning to his history work. No one commented on the way he was acting. It would be much safer than to rather mention it and have your head chewed of by a deranged eye liner wearing red haired bastard. Naruto believed the safest option was to pretend he understood a word of the algebra Shikamaru was explaining.

He still didn't get it.

Who would get married at eighteen; right after senior year? What about a college or university?

Made no sense at all.

But it really was stupid.


	21. I like this

**Another chapter! Ok little info...I've put pictures or Ryu, Kuruzaki and Ryu's ring up on my profile. So ya, read and Enjoy! Oh and this is a few months after the former chapter...just thought I'd add that.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"YEAH BABY!" Naruto's voice carried over the small park. The group was having a picnic to celebrate the end of the exams and the end of their high school careers. Most of them had already gotten their scores back. Meaning the three Konoha students among them had gotten their scores back. Said shouting blond was sprinting towards Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba, who was trying very hard to ignore the blush on Hinata's face, grinned at him as he took a dive towards the brunette. His score card clutched tightly in his hand as he stuffed it into the other's face. "Straight B minuses Dog Breath!" He shouted gleefully. Kiba ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You're such a good boy!" He cooed mockingly. Naruto smirked and stuffed another paper into the brunette's face.

"I know you go one of those." He said smirking. Kiba scanned over the document and then lowered it to look at Naruto. The two looked at each other. Identical smirks appearing on their faces.

"WERE GOING FOR GOLD!" The two shouted together, startling the poor Hinata so much that she spilled her drink on the blanket next to Shino. Laughter rang out from the two boys as the others just watched them.

"So what happens when they can't continue to play?" Ino asked looking at Temari before returning her gaze to the now running boys as they cheered.

"We'll worry about that when it comes. Right now Naruto's happy as he is. He can't wait to play Versity ball." Temari beamed as she said this, her eyes never leaving the blue eyed bastard for one minute. Naruto and Kiba were once again singing their school anthem, loudly and off key with their arms around each other's shoulders and in some sort of salute and standing facing a tree. As if singing to it.

The four males, who were the only ones of their age, stared at the two boys as if they were insane. Neither Shikaku nor Kyuubi had ever seen such a display of insanity and Kakashi and Iruka were use to it. None of the four questioned exactly why the two boys were serenading a tree with their school anthem.

"Ugh…are all Konoha high boys like this?" Sakura asked, tightening her grip on Sasuke's arm. The boy gave her a vicious scowl but said nothing.

"You should meet Lee and Gai-sensei sometime." Shikamaru mumbled, causing Kankuro to choke on his soda. Gaara patted him on the back…harshly.

"You know this is what I like. This…all of us being together. Happy. Like one massive family. Sure some of us are a little on the weird side, but that's what makes a family right?" Temari said beaming at the dense blond. "Yeah, I like having all of us around."

"Yo, Temari! Join us! We need a soprano, Kiba sucks at it!" Naruto called, getting a punch on the arm for his comment. Temari smiled.

"Yeah, I like this, all of this." She said before running off and joining the two boys in their terrible singing…she was much better at their own anthem then they were.


	22. Why?

**Another dedication to** **Awesome-leaf-kunoichi. She suggested the idea of this chapter, so ya. Thank you for your loyal reviewing! And also a thank you for his many reviews: Elemental Dragon Swordman. Kan-kun appears here! And it centered around him! YAY...I started school today so I'm a little...sad...I miss my vacation! Anyway Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kankuro watched in silent confusion as the red haired teen dropped down next to him. Gaara almost never enetered the workshop, it was one of most unlikely things ever. The brunette's confusion escalated when Gaara silently started to fiddle with a part for one of his puppets. Gaara didn't like puppets, even more than he despised coming into the work shop. Kankuro waited, the brat would come out and say what he wanted when he needed to. He went back to filing block of wood down to form a head for his newest puppet. He liked building his puppets with his hands, it always gave them a more special feel.

"So...this is what you do for fun." Gaara murmured. Kankuro watchied him worriedly. The guy was still fiddling with an arm. Kankuro grinned at him. As abnormal as it was for Gaara to bug him while in the workshop it was nice to spend time with his twin. And all in all, what did it matter? Gaara was born to be abnormal. So that was old news in a new paper.

"Yeah, I like doing artsy stuff. I've taken up photography a few weeks back...I still getting the hang of it all." Gaara nodded at his words. He didn't really know if it was encouragement or agreement. "What about you? All I ever see you do is learn and practice." He moved the file elegntly over the block, slowly starting to form a rounding for a head.

"That's what I do. Practice and learn." Gaara answered shrugging. Kankuro blanched and shook his head in an exagerrated manner.

"No one can do just that, you must have something that you like other than that." He stopped his filing and leaned of the workbench, watching Gaara trace patterns into the dust coating the top.

"Reading I guess." The red haired male finally answered. Kankuro studied him then nodded slightly.

"So...what's bothering you?" He asked. Kankuro noted that it seemed to the younger boy like he had taken him by surprise. It was amusing to say the least. Gaara was never caught off guard and did well to make sure no one knew when something was bothering him. Mentally Kankuro was doing a victory dance. He hadn't expected to hit the nail on the head.

"I don't really know. One side I want to kill the bastard for even asking and the other I want them to be happy. She's my friend Kankuro. And hell I know I don't look like much of one, but why can't she just trust those around her? I don't trust **him**, he just seems shady." Gaara murmured. Kankuro stared at him, feeling this unnatural urge to put his hand against his brother's head to feel for a fever. Gaara had just said more than two sentences. More than two, he actualy said **five**! That was cause alone to be worried.

"Have you told Ryu this? That you don't trust him?" He asked. Gaara remained silent, tracing incoherent paterns on the workbench's top.

"No, I didn't." He answered after stretching the silence for a good ten minutes. Kankuro nodded. "But Temari tried! I mean they've practically been friends since we were born! You and I became friends with her later, but still, what we say should count for something." Gaara hissed. His tone angry. Kankuro wasn't sure if he was angry at Ryu or Kuruzaki or just himself, but Gaara was angry and it was best to try and calm an angry Gaara.

"What if she's truly happy? Would you and Temari stop her from marrying him then? What if he's not really that bad of a guy?" Kankuro asked. Confused about how in hell that was going to calm his volatile little brother down.

"Happy? You think she'll be happy with that bastard?! Dammit Kankuro! The guy has a worse temper than Temari on a bad day...and those are on his bloody good days." Gaara sneered, slamming his fist down on the workbench. The move caused some of the parts and pieces to jump. Kankuro lifted his hands in a show of being harmless. Gaara glared at him for a moment before sighing and allowing his eyes to soften.

"So what are you saying? He'll tell her he loves her and then turn around and hit her? Gaara, have you even talked to the guy? You can't judge a guy based on what you've seen him do on the streets. You always say don't judge a book by it's cover. Practice what you preech as Shukaku would say." Kankuro said shrugging.

Gaara glared down at the workbench. Almost as if blaming it for whatever is going on in his head. Kankuro sighed and sat back on the stool. "Give it a chance. Maybe she won't even go through with this whole wedding thing. She's insane enough to leave the guy at the altar." Kankuro said grinning. Gaara just studied him for a few moments and frowned slightly.

"What if she doesn't leave him? What if she goes through with it? What happens then?" Gaara asked. Kankuro's grin saddened and he sighed heavily.

"Then we're good friends and congratulate her on her wedding, make fun and jokes at the reception, get piss drunk and pretend like she's still the kid we knew." Kankuro answered, getting up and walking around workbench and standing behind Gaara. "If she doesn't leave us all sitting in a stuffy churck -"

"The wedding's outside...she asked me if...if I'll walk her down the isle. Why me Kankuro? Why not you or Shu?" Kankuro frowned at the back of Gaara's head. He had never heard his brother sound so dejected in his life. Cold, ruthless and brutal sure, but dejected never. "Is she trying to rub this in my face?" Gaara's hands clenched into fists, anger radiating of his smaller boy's body.

"Because she trusts you. Now come on. I know where Shu stashes his booze and we can get piss drunk now and pretend that nothing's wrong." Kankuro said walking over to the workshop door with a face splitting grin. He could feel Gaara looking at him and so he turned around. The corner of Gaara's mouth was slight turn upwards.

"I've been searching for that for years, how did you find it?" Kankuro smirked. He knew well enough that was not what Gaara had wanted to say. He knew well enough that for the next two weeks and the first two week of their high school free lives Gaara will be troublsome, violent and an unnatural level of brutal. But he also knew that he will be the one to walk Ryu down the isle and he will be the one to give her away and he will never say no to her.

And all of this just because he's had a crush on her since he was fourteen.

And she didn't know.


	23. Talk

**Gaara centric chapter! Not really much to say, I'm updating faster than I had expected to, but since school started again on wednesday last week, I won't be updating a lot. Maybe three or four times a week if homework doesn't kill me first! Ok anyway, enjoy!**

Gaara frowned.

He had no clue as to how he got himself invited to this, but there he was, sitting along with his twin brother in a club reserved for their group. Apparently, along with being an idiotic bastard, Kuruzaki Ling had a large amount of money he can throw around for the heck of it. Or his family had as it seemed like the guy's older brother had planned this little trip. One he still didn't understand at how he got to it. He had a funny feeling that Kuruzaki had something to do with his invitation but said nothing as Kankuro seemed to be dead set on getting plastered.

Gaara glared.

And he did so like no one's business. It gave him a sense of pride that he could glare like that and have people walk circles around him. Almost like that one time he glared at an old lady and she walked – and literally so at that – around the block to get to her car that just stood a few feet from him. He had never seen a more idiotic move than that, it hadn't been his fault Temari had been late. His glaring – however bad he was trying to make it – seemed to have no effect of Kuruzaki. The slightly older male placed himself next to Gaara at the bar counter and smiled innocently at him. For a moment Gaara thought a smug look flashed behind the other's blue orbs but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"You ok sitting here on your own?" The blond asked. Gaara decided immediately that this one was nothing like Naruto. Nothing at all. He didn't have Naruto's cheeriness or air of care. And he didn't have Naruto's ability to make all like him. Gaara decided that this blond had an air of danger and darkness surrounding him. Something that didn't stand well with him at all, Ryu wasn't supposed to like the dark and dangerous type.

"I'm driving." He replied curtly. He had no reason to trust the guy and he had no reason to talk to him either, whether it was his stag night party thing or not. Gaara didn't give a flying yap if it was supposed to be his celebration of his last single week or whatever. Kuruzaki smiled brightly and nodded, his gaze flicking to Kankuro. Gaara couldn't decide what that look meant either. Kankuro was sitting on the other side of the room chatting animatedly to one Kiba. Gaara had no idea how the brunette got himself invited either. The poor guy was uncomfortable, along with Naruto, he could tell. They weren't use to the amount of money thrown around in the company of those high on the social ladder.

"So…how'd you come to meet Ryu?" Gaara flicked his gaze to the blond next to him. His eyes narrowing slightly as he regarded the guy. Now just why would he want to know that? It's not like it wasn't obvious.

"She grew up around Temari, how do you think I met her?" His tone was blunt and cold. Kuruzaki seemed to realize that he was in no mood to deal with this, but also didn't seem to let up one bit. He suddenly smirked and Gaara got this feeling he wasn't going to like what was going to be said next.

"So…for how long have you been in love with her?" The words were said in a casual manner, carefree, as if it didn't matter. Gaara slowly turned himself around so that his back was to the rest of the room. He kept a cool gaze on the blond next to him and prayed that Kankuro didn't realize what he was feeling before he got his say.

"Let's put it this way…I've known her long enough to know that your marriage won't last. She makes snap decisions and you're going to be one of those snap decisions." Gaara smirked at the blond as the other's eyes turned stone cold. The blond turned his back to the room as well. Gaara realized with a sick sense of satisfaction that he was way calmer than the blond haired, blue eyed bastard next to him. The other was rigid and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. "Hurts to realize your nothing more than a game, doesn't it?" Gaara's smirk widened as the other turned to glare at him.

"What? That happen to you?" Kuruzaki hissed angrily. Gaara actually laughed at this. He hadn't really seen Ryu has someone he would date before. She was too manipulative on her best days and far too indecisive for his taste. Or that was what he had felt up until about four months ago. He wasn't going to tell any of this to the bastard next to him.

"We've never dated, you can ask her. But I can tell you this…if you hurt her, I'll have my father destroy you and your whole family. You'll become the joke of the century if you so much as lay a finger on her." Gaara pushed away from the bar counter and moved to go to his brother. He's had enough of this place and more than enough of Kuruzaki Ling.

"Are you threatening me?" The question made him stop and turn back to the questioning blond. The red head smiled as innocently as was possible for him. Tilting his head to the side for added effect, he knew he was being spiteful, but he'll be damned before he cared.

"Threatening? Me? The son of the Senator? Don't be ridiculous. I'm politely informing you of coming events. Why leave the enemy in the dark? Don't you think I'll make a proud soldier?" Gaara questioned; his tone as innocent as his smile (which wasn't very much. It had a more brutal 'Piss me off enough and I will brutally slaughter you and still get away with it' kind of air.). He smirked amusedly at the shocked expression on the blonde's face.

"It's amusing, I've never seen you react this way to Naruto." The other stated and Gaara laughed softly. His sea foam eyes glittering. He hadn't had this much fun for a long time. He wondered how far he could push the bastard before he flipped.

"Naruto I can stand, he has something worth standing. You on the other just plain piss me off." He said nothing else and simply joined Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro. Gaara sat down and watched as Kiba and Naruto argued about something he hadn't taken notice of. The people around them seemed to be enjoying the party, he grinned to himself. His gaze flicking towards Kuruzaki, the grin turned to a smirk when he noted the blond was still looking at him. He dropped himself down in the booth next to Kankuro and placed his right leg on his left knee and leaned back into the cushioned seat behind him.

He was enjoying this probably a little too much, but hell…he'll be damned if he cared. He didn't give a flying jack what the man thought of him.

"What have you done?" Kankuro asked next to him. Neither of the two soccer players seemed to care or hear.

"Nothing…just politely informed Kuruzaki of on coming events." He answered with a smug grin. Kankuro frowned but said nothing, a few seconds later he joined the conversation again.

Gaara smirked.


	24. Never Happened

**This will probably be the last Gaara centric chapter...we'll be back to Naruto and Temari as of next! Yay! Anyway, I'm randomly sending this chapter out to Awesome-leaf-kunoichi and Elemental Dragon Swordman! And thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara leaned against the wall next to door in the changing room. He stayed silent and watched as Ryu decided where in her intricately done up hair she wanted the veil. He allowed his gaze to travel down the dress. The dress was cream in color and the bodice had an intricate design of embroidery on it and went straight down. Around her thin middle was a golden bow. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful in the dress. Hell, however, would have to freeze over and become the new spot for Santa to want to live before he said that to her. She finally turned to him and grinned cheerily.

Gaara was immediately weary, as cheerful as she was; he could see something in her eyes that told him he was in trouble. "So…how do I look?" She asked smiling. He nodded curtly, refusing to answer. She smirked suddenly, the old manipulative air coming back full force. "I heard you talked to Kuruzaki." He smirked mentally. Outside he kept his face impassive.

"Course I did…it was his stag night." He answered, her smirk slipped slightly.

"Well, he told me a rather interesting story about your talk." She continued. Gaara wondered for a moment when the Priest's wife would come and tell them it's time to go outside and get their perfect shoes destroyed by sea sand.

"Did he now?" He asked in reply, forcing his own smirk down. Her smirk fell away and was replaced with a frown.

"He said you threatened him with the destruction of his family." She sneered angrily. Gaara frowned, his eyes taking on an innocent, like he had no clue as to what the hell the girl was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone. The tone that was smug as hell inside his head. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked forward. He was surprised about how swiftly she could move in the high heels and straight down dress. But in a matter of seconds she had both hands wrapped around the front of his jacket and forcibly pulled him forward. Her face was close enough for him to feel her breath of his lips.

"You and I both know that you can't act innocent to save your life, and that once you actually fucking accomplish it you did something…so what did you say to him?" She hissed dangerously. Gaara smirked. At this level they could understand each other. At this level they were equal. At this level they understood each other. This level of sever anger and danger towards each other. He assumed that this was how they met. The smirk widened as her eyes travelled up and down his face. "What did you say?" She repeated; her voice low.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." He answered smugly. She narrowed her green eyes and pulled him even closer. Gaara had this distinct feeling that she had no clue as to what she was doing. He was suddenly wishing that the Priest's wife completely forget to come and get them.

"Gaara…" Her tone held no room for argument…or at least not from anyone normal it didn't. He smirked again and for a moment just stared into her eyes. She glared at him, as if blaming him for something she didn't understand.

He did it then, something he's wanted to do for almost four months now. He kissed her. There was nothing soft about the kiss and it didn't really seem to matter to either. He couldn't exactly remember when she allowed his tongue into her mouth but it wasn't soon after that she pulled away, gasping and standing near the mirror, a look of shock and horror on her face. Gaara was too concentrated on the taste of strawberries and chocolate in his mouth that he didn't seem to notice her shock or notice anything else for that matter.

"Gaara." She whispered, trying to get his attention. He was still gazing at her as if mesmerized and he knew it wasn't helping any that she was supposed to get married today. "Gaara!" Her voice was louder this time and drew his attention almost immediately.

"Yeah?" He didn't know what else to say.

"This never happened." She answered walking swiftly to the door and opening it. She waited for a moment, staring intently at him. It took him a moment to realize what it meant and then he followed. Her words rang in his ears, causing the ever old impassive face to appear. He didn't know when they arrived at the beginning of the aisle, but he did note the music. When they stopped at the end she looked at him again. Her eyes said it all…there was no discussion behind it.

'_This never happened.'_


	25. Manipulation

**I'm back with another update! Yay. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"We have a serious emergency!" Naruto said crashing through Gaara's office doors. In the four years that the blond had been dating his sister he had become something akin to best friends with the guy. He doubted however that he would ever reach the level on which Kiba was with him. The blond had ridiculous quirk though. He tended to storm into the office or meeting room whether Gaara was alone or not.

Gaara sighed. "And pray tell what it is this time." He was going humor the guy and let him interrupt this rather important meeting with the two representatives from Uchiha corps. No one was going to complain for fear of having to go under Gaara's wrath. Naruto shoved the nearest man out of his chair and sat down, kicking the chair back onto its hind legs and allowing his boot clad feet to land with a dull thud on the conference table. Gaara forced the scowl forming down. He was not going to kill the blond. No matter how hard it was to just let it be.

"Well…remember I told you about that big game we have at the University next week?" He asked. Gaara had a feeling he would be spending numerous amounts of money on a University soccer team very soon. He suddenly felt very stupid for creating one of the largest car manufacturing companies in Japan.

"Yes, I remember…we were all given box office tickets and you'll be playing at the Konoha Stadium." He answered leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever…I need you to buy me a million dollar ad." Gaara and his financial department choked on air. The way Naruto said it, he made it sound like that kind of money was nothing. Which maybe it wasn't, but you didn't declare something like that in the middle of a meeting with any Uchiha.

"How in hell do you intend on paying me back?" He wasn't going to give a definite, there was no way he was giving Naruto any sort of answer in front of the Uchiha brothers. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"There'll be scouts. Coach said there is a good chance Kiba and I will be picked for Konoha's team. I'll pay you back once I make my first million." Naruto answered. Gaara frowned at the seriousness behind the blonde's eyes. The mischievous gleam that usually shined there gone.

"Buying a million dollar add won't impress the scouts, bribery is illegal in games such as these and I don't think they'd find it all that funny." He told Naruto. For a moment it looked like the blue eyed man was going to kill him.

"I'll get scouted for my talent, Sabaku." Gaara couldn't remember the last time Naruto had used his last name with that much hate or when it had been directed at him. The anger in his voice worried Gaara a little. The University coach wouldn't thank him if Naruto was pissed at that game. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling that Naruto wasn't going to tell him why he wanted that ad.

"What will you do when I say no?" He asked instead. Naruto tapped his index finger against his chin. Gaara wasn't going to like this one bit. Naruto suddenly smirked at him, dropped his feet and chair to the ground and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Well…I can always hurt myself going down the stairs to tell Temari that you don't want to be nice to me and tell Kiba that you pushed me off the stairs and tell Kankuro you broke that puppet of his…or you can buy me the ad and we'll never speak of all these lies again." Gaara cringed mentally. The blue eyed bastard had half the world wrapped around his little finger.

"Fine, I'll buy you the fucking ad."

Now all he had to do was figure out why Naruto wanted the add.


	26. The Ad

**Another update!**

And yes, I do realize that there is no way an ad on a big screen TV at a very important soccer game would be as long as the one Naruto left...but then...why would this be called fanfiction if it always kept to the realities of the world? 

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara grumbled as an excited Temari led him up to the stands. VIP apparently or some sort of crap like that. The box office seats. Every one of Naruto and Kiba's friends and family got a seat like that, they were joined by four Konoha scouts soon after. A woman called Tsunade, a perverted man named Jiraiya, a guy with a headband named Ibiki and a woman named Kurenai.

About ten minutes into the first half of the match Jiraiya and Tsunade started arguing about something while the other two intently watched the game. Gaara had seen the scribble on the papers and had wondered if Naruto's coach was right about them being scouted. He also knew that Naruto would kill him for even considering bribing them. Not that it was his fault, but Naruto was practically already part of the family…he would do for him as much as he would for Temari and Kankuro…if not more. By half time he was confused…Naruto ordered the ad, he bought the ad, Naruto arranged whatever he wanted for the ad, but there's been no add all throughout the start or during the game.

"What is he doing now?" His (thrice or eleven times removed) cousin asked and drew his attention to the now empty field.

The field was empty but for one…Naruto was sitting crossed legged dead in the center of it, seemingly waiting for something. It was then that a collective gasp went through the ground and the massive screen on the far side of the field lit up. The back was a deep teal color, like Temari's eyes. Deep purple words reflected on it, staying long enough for everyone to read. Gaara couldn't believe what he paid for. The look on his sister's face told him it had been worth it. The smug and happy grin that later replaced the words told him he did the right thing. When he looked around him at the people sitting there with tears in their eyes or a soft smile he couldn't help but feel like they were really a family. That he liked all of these people as much as Temari did.

Temari practically tackled Naruto to the ground after the match. Kiba and Naruto had been strolling out of the empty locker rooms, singing their infamous school anthem at the top of their lungs. Gaara realized after their first varsity ball game that it was their lucky charm. The sound of their own ugly voices singing a song they sang after beating Suna academy in ages. He had never seen his sister as happy as she was now…and all of it cause of a simple message.

_I don't know fancy words. Fuck…I don't give Jack shit about fancy words because they confuse me. But you have no idea how much I wish I knew fancy words now. But here goes nothing. _

_When I look at you I sometimes wonder 'How in hell did I end up with a girl like you?' then I tell myself 'Naruto…when you find the guy who stole her pursue again…thank him.' Sometimes I think I'll wake up and realize but everything that happened was just a dream. When I look at you I realize that I actually did something good in my life. I realize that if I never met you, I wouldn't met your brothers, I wouldn't have met anyone from Suna and I would probably have kicked your cousin's ass for the fact that he existed. I realize that my life turned out better than I expected it to. I know that I can't possible be the best guy out there. I bet there is a guy worth so much more than me. I bet if you really wanted to you can have a guy like Sasuke (no offense Uchiha) for your every whim and demand. But nothing – absolutely nothing – can make me fall out of love with you. Temari, I love you with everything I have and so much more than that. _

_So, Gaara, I owe you a million dollars. I don't know anyone else that would give an idiot like me a million dollars to spend on an ad, so ya…I'm using your million dollars to tell your sister I love her and that you are a great guy. _

_Kiba, I'm using Gaara's million to tell you that we've been through dirt and more together and that I can't ask for a better friend. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you assistance during my life. I can't tell you how much your friendship means to me. _

_Neji, I'm using Gaara's million to tell you that the first time I met you I wanted to punch your face in. I wanted to kick your ass and make you look worse than me who came out of a car accident. I want to tell you that I know a better guy now, than the one I wanted to punch. _

_Kyuubi, Iruka and Kakashi THE MOST AWESOME BROTHERS I COULD HAVE EVER ASKED TO HAVE…this is also meant for Shukaku…but I don't really know you as long as I've known them_

_And last but not Hinata…I don't have much to say to you. You are a great person, the best I've met in a long time and thank for all the assistance you gave me during my life. AND CONGRATULATIONS TO BOTH YOU AND KIBA! (Please insert evil smirk here) _

_What I really want to say is: I love all of you. (But I love Temari more) _


	27. Since Forever

**A Kiba Naruto moment! Yayz...sadly no bad athem singing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So…uh…how do I look?"

"You look fine."

"You didn't even look up!"

Kiba looked up for a moment.

"You look fine, Naruto."

"Good, good."

The blonde stood still for a moment. He wasn't nervous often. Three years ago he hadn't been so nervous when he went and used a million dollar ad to tell his girlfriend he loved her. He hadn't been so nervous when he met with the scouts either, but he'll be damned to say that he was nervous now.

"If you don't leave now, you will be late and then we'd have to visit you in the hospital." Kiba muttered, again not even look up from his book. It was rare to find the bastard even reading. Naruto scowled at him.

He figured that Kiba wasn't all too happy about him soon moving out. "You do know that I'll need you behind me for this right?"

Kiba looked up at him and smirked. "I've known you for nineteen years, asshole, of course I'm behind you! You are twenty-four years old, you do not need my permission for this."

"I need your blessing."

"You've had it since forever."

Naruto smirked and walked out the door.


	28. Late

**Gah! I think this one is the shortest of the lot! Well, Temari's thoughts. Do enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

She was going to murder him! He was late, he's never late, but tonight he's late. How are you late for something you said is important? So mean! Maybe she'd tell Gaara, not that it would help one little bit, the bastard seems to have a very close friendship with Naruto these days. Granted seven years of friends is a long damn time. Maybe Kankuro…but then he's afraid of Gaara half the time.

She's got no one on her side! It's son unfair…

Oh he's here. And good Lord does he look good.

Why's he wearing a suit?


	29. I Need To Ask You Something

**Another one after this and we'll be done...sad. I hope you like this!**

**

* * *

  
**

He took a deep breath and walked to the table. Temari was already sitting there and for a moment he couldn't help but just stare at her. She was as beautiful as she's always been. He grinned at her and sat down opposite her. "Hey."

She smiled at him. "You are late."

"Yes, I know, you know me…I had to go visit miss Tie before I came here and we don't exactly get along…I swear she tried to strangle me this time." He said grinning.

She grinned back at him. "So…why'd you want to see me? You said it was important." He could tell she was worried about something. That maybe he'd have to leave for a long time or something like that.

"Well I always want to see you. And…there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He glanced around the restaurant. It barely had any patrons. He sighed to himself in relief, he was a private kind of guy. It was the way life was supposed to be…private. Not ever other fan bloody well knowing what you are doing.

"Ok…what did you want to ask?" She questioned in return.

He took a deep relaxing breath. "You know how I'm rather stupid with words? I always say something wrong and I never seem to be able to say anything right…I don't always know how to use words. But I was wondering if…if you'd like to marry me?" He dug around in his jacket's pocket and pulled a black velvet box out.

He still had to look at her.

He slowly slid the small box over the table to her and wondered why he was doing this in the most unromantic way in history.

"You want me to marry you?" She asked and he nodded finally looking up.

She was happy, really, really happy. "Of course! You idiot! Yes! I'll marry you!" She half shouted and ran around the table to dive into him. He sighed in relief as he hugged her. He was the happiest man on the planet at the moment. A moment later she opened the small box. She still sat in his lap.

Naruto smiled when she grinned at him. He had specially made the ring for her. It was two dolphins with sapphire blue eyes connected to each other and on their noses was a diamond and onyx soccer ball. "I hope you like it." He muttered into her shoulder.

"I love you." She answered before kissing him passionately.


	30. Wedding

**Final chapter. Now I'm really sad. Well thank you to all you who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story, I appreciate it. I dedicate this chapter to all my readers. Thank you for actually lasting this long with me!**

**

* * *

  
**

Temari slowly opened her eyes. She could hear her brothers in the kitchen and wondered for a moment why she still shared a place with them.

An elated scream tore from her throat as she thrashed around on the bed. She heard them run down the hall to her room. The door crashed open. "What happened?!" Kankuro yelled.

Six months ago she was asked to marry Naruto and today was her wedding day!

"I'm getting married today!" She shouted and got up. She ran to her brothers and hugged them tightly, not letting go for the simple reason of goodness. "I will miss you guys! Living with you was fun!"

It had been their choice not to live with each other until they were married and today, they'd be getting married. They even went out and bought this really cool cottage.

The day passed in a whirlwind of emotions and activities. Everything was so busy she couldn't decide what was best and what was the worst of it. Finally she stood before him, staring into his eyes and listened as he said his vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride." And did he kiss her.

The reception was spent dancing and laughing and just enjoying the evening. By twelve that evening it was only she and Naruto and a few of their closest friends still left. She stood in his arms, just swaying on one place to the music. "I love you so much." He whispered softly.

"Really? Well guess what." She said just as softly.

"What?"

"I love you even more."


End file.
